User blog:BeastMan14/Gideon Graves vs Travis Touchdown
Giden vs Travis.png Touchdown v Graves.png Gideon Gordon Graves!, Millionaire Seventh Evil Ex who posed the largest threat to Scott Pilgrim! VS Travis Touchdown!, The otaku who became number one Assassin of the UAA ! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? Gideon Graves Bio: Gideon Gordon Graves is Ramona's 7th ex and the one who formed the League of Evil Exes. He has a seemingly polite and affable manner, but shows several cruel tendencies including but not limited to collecting his ex girlfriends in cryo-tanks, mentally watching Scott and interfering with his memories, and outright combat pragmatism including backstabbing foes, using his win men in a supposedly one-on-one fight, and being more than willing to hurt women to get what he needs. He is the only ex who shows no redeeming qualities and is ultimately killed when Scott and Ramona cut him into 4ths, causing him to explode into $7,777,777 worth of coins. Weapons and Abilities Swords: Gideon usually carries a cane around containing a katana sword. It's a surprise weapon, and was capable of shattering the Power of Love fire katana in the film. When that fails, Gideon wields a backup sword that is made through seven ninjutsu hand motions, and is made of lasers. Hand-To-Hand: Gideon is capable of attacking at lighting fast speeds with some form of Marital Arts. He is shown to be capable of beating Scott in a matter of seconds without much difficulty. The Glow: Gideon is shown to have some form of physic ability that turns the target against themselves. It was shown to be very effective against Scott, as he struggled with his insecurities for the 4th, 5th, and 6th books of the series and was shown to be incapable of defeating either Roxie or The Saito Twins without dealing with this self-doubt first. Travis Touchdown Bio: (This is after the events of NMH1) After becoming Number 1 Assasin, Travis returned to Santa Destroy and fought Skelter Helter, Helter Skelters vengeance seeking brother. Before dying, Skelter states he and his allies would have their vengeance, as Travis best friend Bishop is murdered and his head thrown through Travis window in a paper bag. Discovering that the top Assasin on the global scale, Jasper Batt Jr., coordinated it, Travis swears vengeance and attempts to escalate himself high enough to face Batt. Travis shows several honorable qualities, such as refusal to kill women (most of the time), eventual refusal to continue working with the ideals of the UAA (to the point where he topples it at the end of NMH2), and remorse for his actions. Weapons and Abilities Rose Nasty: Travis wields two beam katanas known as the Rose Nasty. They are capable of cutting through steel easily, and seem to be almost weightless, as Travis is a fast and versatile fighter. They do have the energy issue of having to be shaken after a certain amount of uses. Lucha Libre: Travis also uses the backup combat style of Lucha Libre, the fighting style of Lucha Libre, the style of Mexican wrestlers. It mainly focuses on wrestling the oppenent to the ground, but Travis can use it lethally, like grabbing an oppenent and flipping him upside down, cracking his head open. Dark Side: Travis can access Dark Side mode upon landing a Death Blow, a hit that instantly kills the enemy, and getting a slot perfectly as it appears on the screen. It functions a variety of different ways depending on what it lands on including: Description: Travis' hair glows a bright yellow and his beam katana becomes highly charged. The background grows blurry and Travis' speed will increase exponentially. Death Blows performed while in this Dark Side Mode can be executed by swinging the Wii Remote in any direction. Description: Move like lightning, instantly obliterating all in your path. Slot requirement: Three Grasshoppers. Blueberry Cheese Brownie Description: Move the targeting reticle with the Control Stick and fire waves of energy with the A button to annihilate foes. Slot requirement: Three Bells. Cranberry Chocolate Sundae Comments: The colors will drain from the screen into a classic monochrome scheme. Travis can only walk, but when faced with an enemy, will prompt the player to press the correct button. If incorrectly, Travis will only taunt the enemy, but if the correct button is pressed, Travis will do executions such as chopping off an enemy's arms, stabbing and tearing a crawling enemy in the pelvis, impaling and hoisting an enemy up on Travis' beam katana, then splitting them in two, running into a jumping backflip and slicing an enemy vertically, dashing forth and tearing into an enemy, or grabbing the enemy from behind and stabbing them in the heart. Description: Brutalize surrounding enemies one by one by matching the on-screen inputs. Slot requirement: Three BARs. Anarchy in the Galaxy Description: Travis will stop time and unleash a hot pink energy rain, vaporizing all enemies. Having a number of 7s stored at the end of a rankings match will give Travis a money bonus. Extremely rare. Description: Pressing the - Button activates an enormous explosion, liquidating all enemies in the area. You can hold a total of three stocks. Slot requirement: Three 7s. Cherry Comments : As he initiates this Dark Side Mode, Travis shouts "This is the end!" Description: Enemies' movement is slowed, allowing you to cleanly strike them down. Slot requirement: Three Cherries. X-Factors Brutality: While Gideon certainly isn't a very merciful or unsadistic oppenent, Travis is insanely brutal even when it isn't required. Edge: Travis Touchdown Speed: Both Travis and Gideon are fast, but Gideon is capable of landing lightening dozens of lighting fast blows in a matter of seconds. Edge: Gideon Gordon Graves Strength: Gideon's blows can send a 23 year old skidding across the floor, but Travis can toss around men alot bigger and bulkier than Scott Pilgrim. Edge: Travis Touchdown Intelligence: Travis ain't stupid by any means, but Gideon is a young prodigy who weaponized a mental condition and made money off of subspaxe travel. Edge: Gideon Graves Tactics: Each warrior has does interesting plans and used certain things to their advantage. Edge: Even The Warriors in action Notes Voting will end next Sunday. Special thanks to Utter Noob for making the first title card, and special thanks to Dr. Las Moore for making the second title card. Category:Blog posts